Paddra Nsu Yeul (SirMajestica)
“This young girl bears the same name as the ancient seeress responsible for prophesying the War of Transgression. She travels with Caius, but her reasons for doing so are unknown. Yeul speaks little, and her expression rarely gives any hint of her emotions. -Online Description Yeul was a large supporting character in Final Fantasy XIII-2. She is a seeress who reappears along the game as Serah and Noel travel the timeline, although the Yeuls they met are reincarnations, not the same one. She had a short lifespan due to her powers as a seeress, and her deaths were a central plot point. The original Yeuls lived in the ancient city of Paddra, located on Gran Pulse. But after a prophecy that the city would fall, it caused unrest and Paddra tore itself apart. The Yeuls traveled with Caius, as he was their guardian. This leads to Caius attempting to destroy history to relieve Yeul of her burden as a seeress. In the Dissidian Wars, Yeul was the secondary villain of Final Fantasy XIII-2 and on the side of Chaos, acting as a handmaiden to Chaos. She informed Chaos of the possible futures of Dissidia, and he made sure to end it his way. Yeul's main opponents were Serah Farron and Ghido the Sage, due to the others having almost the same power as Yeul. Her motive was to keep the timeline from changing too much, and even goes to the side of Cosmos once she views a vision of this. Both her and Ghido were removed from the Dissidian Wars after they became prime targets of both sides. Yeul was taken down by a tag team of Serah Farron and Lightning, provoking Caius Ballad to take a more active role in the war. Attire Yeul's default appearance is the image shown above. In Yeul's EX Mode, her hair gets put up into the headdress and she gains a thick black aura, very similar to the hostile Yeul seen in certain cutscenes in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Her first alternate costume, Nsu Leader shows her with a palette swap, changing her hair from blue to red, the colours of her dress and shirt from white and lavender to black and burgundy. and her shoes from yellow to green. Her second alternate costume, Timeless Fal'cie, changes her clothing to resemble the Yoshitaka Amano artwork of Etro. Her clothes and boots are replaced by a long, dark gown and her hair is tucked into her headdress once again, except it resembles more of a crown. Her manikin, Fleeting Incarnation, is deep violet pink. Battle Yeul is described as a Silent Seeress. Her attacks revolve around manipulating the foe to get away and perform devastating long-ranged attacks, and getting into EX Mode so that she can perform advanced versions of her Bravery Attacks as HP Attacks. |} |} |} |} Equipment Yeul can equip Rods, Staves, Thrown, Instruments, Poles, Parrying, Bangles, Hairpins, Headbands, Ribbons, Clothing, Robes, and Female-exclusive equipment. Exclusive Equipment Trade Accessory Music When Yeul is fought in Dissidia, an orchestrated version of Heart of Chaos plays. During her final boss encounter with Serah, Unseen Abyss plays. Category:Square Characters